


Deamus; this is a title

by soley747



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Fingering, Light Bondage, M/M, Mention of light bondage?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-09
Updated: 2013-07-09
Packaged: 2017-12-18 05:26:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/876121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soley747/pseuds/soley747
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I'm going to go see if I can borrow Dean's owl."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deamus; this is a title

**Author's Note:**

> I'm shit at titles: so sorry!

"Sirius said to keep changing owls. Hang on, I'm going to ask Dean if I can use his," says Harry to Ron, newest letter clutched in hand. Harry climbs the stairs to the boys' dormitory, and trots over to Dean's four-poster. He grabs the hangings and begins to open them. "Dean, can I borr-" There, on the bed, is Seamus Finnigan, fingers up his arse, putting on a show for none other than Dean Thomas, whose hands are tied to the posts of his bed. Every time Seamus' fingers pull out only to thrust back in, Dean's cock twitches. They all freeze, terrified; Harry is mid-word, Seamus mid-thrust, and Dean mid-groan. Silence envelops them as they all stare around at each other in wide-eyed horror. Harry breaks it. "Er, can I borrow your owl, Dean?"


End file.
